Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{6q - 8}{4} \times \dfrac{8}{10q}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (6q - 8) \times 8 } { 4 \times 10q}$ $y = \dfrac{48q - 64}{40q}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{6q - 8}{5q}$